The Looney Tunes Show: Off Duty Cop Credits (2011)
Based on the Characters Created by Tex Avery Chuck Jones Robert Clampett Friz Freleng Ben Hardaway Robert McKimson Hawley Pratt Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Story Editor Hugh Davidson Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Ben Falcone Rachel Rameras Directed by Keith Baxter Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producer Matt Danner Line Producer Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck Bob Bergen as Porky Pig Powers Booth as Leslie Hunt (Steve St. James) Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam Garry Marshall as Dr. Weisman Additional Voices Larry Dorf Rachel Brenner Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director John Calmette Character Design Jennie Hoffer Bob Arkwright Prop Design Mark Bachand Lance Falk Color Stylists Shawnee Holt Background Design Robert Lacko Stephen Lewis Dan McHugh Jonathan Renoni Background Paint Scott Adams Justin Martin Narina Sokolova Storyboard Douglas Anthony Craig Will Finn Curt Geda Amber Hollinger Douglas McCarthy Kenneth B. Morrissey Cynthia Petrovic Charles Visser Storyboard Cleanup Ken Boyer Mark Christiansen Gavin Dell Shakel Haghnazarian Chris Peterson Miguel Puga Robert Sledge Editor Craig Paulsen Timing Jeff Hall Kirk Tingblad Checking Charles Gefre Justin Schultz Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Manager Ben Maloney Assistant Production Managers Daniel Bejines Cheryl Cayetano Bianca Margiotta John Roback David Vasquez Online Editor Steve White Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio Services Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Animation Services Toon City Animation, Inc. Unit Producers Orlando Verde Jonathan Tinsay Creative Director Russ Mooney Animation Director Joseph Jubilee Balderas Production Managers Benji Agoncillo Reggie Umali Layout Supervisor Levy Vergara Digital Background Supervisor Mic Gorospe Cleanup/Inbetween Supervisor Kim Rodriguez Digital Ink and Paint Supervisors James Arboleda Julius Legaspi Technical Supervisor Art Bermas Shield CG Animation Wut It is Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote "The Road Runner Song" Written by M.T. Franklyn Chuck Jones Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "Butte E. Fall" Written by Hugh Davison & Rachel Ramras Directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone Matt Danner Storyboard by Alex Orelle Animation by Crew 972 CGI Animation Director: Alex Orelle Production Administrator Nicole Martin Production Support Vivian Henandez Michele Karpel Audrey Kim Tamara Miles Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Janet Yi Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Business & Legal Affairs John Michael Beach Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Peter Girardi Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Dolby Digital This Picture Made Under Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. County of first publication United States of America. The Looney Tunes Show and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Warner Bros, Inc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:HBO Max